Battle Scars
by HunnybadgerV
Summary: Fill for an SRKinkMeme Prompt: fem!Boss/Johnny Gat Battle Scars: Do you remember that scene in Lethal Weapon 3 when Riggs and Lorna start comparing scars and then it turns into wild, passionate sex? I'd love to read about something like that with fem!Boss and Johnny. :-) *Smut ahead*


**Summary: ** Fill for an SRKinkMeme Prompt: **fem!Boss/Johnny Gat** Battle Scars: Do you remember that scene in Lethal Weapon 3 when Riggs and Lorna start comparing scars and then it turns into wild, passionate sex? I'd love to read about something like that with fem!Boss and Johnny. :-)

**Battle Scars**

**i.**

"Asha's going to jump your ass," Johnny said as he leaned against the wall, watching the boss set the bar back on its perch.

Leigh merely laughed. The shake of her head as she sat up clearly suggested her disbelief in his prediction. "Not a chance."

"I saw her nearly choke out Pierce for just touching the heavy bag."

The boss shrugged one shoulder. "That was probably just foreplay. Besides, Asha and I have come to an understanding."

Johnny couldn't help but chuckle at the silly little confident grin she gave him as she crossed toward him. When she passed through the doorway to the common area, his eyes dropped to her shoulder.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Gat touched her shoulder, his thumb grazing over the three puckered pink scars on her shoulder.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she chuckled, glancing back at him over her shoulder.

"Try me," he challenged as she walked away from him.

Leigh leaned against the corner of the pool table and crossed her arms over her chest with a defiant gleam in her eye as she tilted her head slightly. "Tiger."

"Bullshit!"

"See? Told you!"

Johnny shook his head at her, mimicking her stance as he leaned just inside the doorway. "How the fuck?"

"Angel De La Muerte," she stated with a little smug smile. "Motherfucker's almost crazier than you."

"I like him already."

"It was supposed to be some kind of exercise in conquering my fear," the boss explained with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"So, what, did you wrestle the damn thing or was it just a love tap?"

"Fuck you!" She eyed him for a moment before the smile returned. "More of the second. Got into a bit of a chase with the cops, smashed up this sweet little Vortex and apparently that kind of sacrilege broke Kitty's heart. Smacked the crap out of me. But he eased off when I growled back."

His laugh was full and robust. He could imagine the entire thing, though he would have figured the boss would have shot the fur ball.

**ii.**

"How's the arm?" Leigh asked with a little nod at the bandage on his left forearm.

"Itches like hell." Gat grimaced and his tone was cool.

"It was pretty ugly."

"Yeah, but that bastard really wanted his gun back. Can't believe he scratched me though. Prissy alien bitch fought like a little girl. No offense, Boss."

"Asshole."

Johnny just grinned at her, as his fingers absently rubbed at the gauze.

"Stop scratching it."

"Yes, Mom," he shot back.

"Eat me!"

"You wish." The two of them eyed one another silently for a moment before he crossed his arms again.

"It'll go well with the rest of the collection," Leigh noted with a tip of her chin. The two of them knew one another's scars well, physical and otherwise.

"Like you've got room to talk. How many are you up to now?" he asked, falling easily into their old game.

"Lost count," Leigh lied, looking at the toes of her socks.

Johnny laughed. "You always were the worst liar I know."

The boss shook her head. Johnny Gat had always been the only person who could read her well enough to know when she was lying. Because of it she'd had to stop gambling with him.

"You got anything new and interesting to show off?"

"Not really," she replied with a little tilt of her head as she looked back up at him. "Few gunshots. Got shanked by a gimp in a brothel. Few broken ribs here and there. You?"

"Shit! I've been napping. Other than this thing," he said with a quick look down at his crossed arms, "all I've got is Frenchy's love bite." He didn't wait for her to ask before he pulled off his t-shirt.

**iii.**

The two of them had been playing this game of You-Show-Me-Yours-I'll-Show-You-Mine since the night she haphazardly tried to bandage up an ugly graze she had given him. She had used up a whole box of butterfly bandages and two rolls of gauze, but it still failed miserably. In fact, Johnny was nearly certain that Leigh's attempt to lessen the scarring probably made the scar even uglier than it might have otherwise been.

Her second crossed toward her and he could see the tightness in her mouth as she studied the relatively thin line just below his ribs. A little shiver crawled up his spine when the boss ran her index finger along the scar, staring at it as if she were remembering that night on the plane. When Johnny grabbed her hand, her eyes shot to his for a moment and she tensed. Leaning back, Leigh eased her hand out of his.

"Of course, Loren's doesn't even come close to yours," he chided with a grin.

"Never going to let me live that down, are you?"

Leigh smiled again, which made him relax a little more. "Hell no!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Shit! I still have yours," she retorted, quickly hopping up on the edge of the pool table and rolling up her tank top a few inches.

Johnny just smirked. The little ragged edges of the round wound seemed to taunt him. It was a bad shot, some punk kid got lucky. They got close enough to tackle him just as he had pulled the trigger and the bullet missed its mark. A swath of rippled flesh caught his eye, and he looked at the silvery, twisted patch on her upper thigh.

"That looks new."

"Yeah," she responded with a wince. "Fire bug."

"Molotov?"

"I wish." She shook her head. "Bid bastard with a flamethrower. I screwed up. Got backed into a corner, literally."

"Damn!" he breathed as he looked more closely, running his hand over her thigh. "You always were lucky as hell." Johnny watched her face, waiting for a response.

"Not as lucky as you."

"Luckier," he muttered as his thumb swept over the scar he had given her, just above her hip.

Her steel gray eyes met his as his mind raced. Every other instance of this game they had played ended the same way-one of them always caved and backed away. One of them always balked for reasons, both real and made up, but with everything gone, with Earth atomized, even the made up reasons not to take a step closer to her seemed no longer applicable. So after seven years of reliving the most striking failure of his life Johnny Gat did it. He took that step forward, allowing his hand to slide around Leigh's waist as the other inched up her thigh.

The boss' eyes moved and so did his attention. The two of them watched her thumb stroke the deep ragged scar she had given him long before she was the boss. When she lightly kissed his shoulder there his reaction was quick and defining. Johnny tugged his glasses off and held her face in both his hands, inches from his own. Her gaze was unwavering as his challenged her. She did not back down, but then she rarely did.

Their momentary stillness was overcome in a fever of certain and silent agreement. He had always been able to read her, Leigh had always spoken to him on a level no one else could reach. Johnny knew the boss as well as he knew himself. So when his mouth met hers, his kiss quickly became demanding, a sentiment mirrored in her embrace. Her arms viced around him, her fingertips digging into flesh and muscle as she clung to him, pulling him closer.

It was not a sound he would have equated with the boss, but as his tongue deeply explored her mouth he could have sworn he heard her whimper. It prompted him to break the kiss and look down at her.

"Take off your fucking pants," she growled, her voice low and ravenous.

"You first," he countered with a smirk. _This is going to be fun_, he thought.

Her hands moved for the sleeves loosely tied around his waist in her attempt to get him out of the space suit. But the fact that she only wore shorts and a tank top, put him at an extreme advantage. And Johnny Gat never gave up an advantage.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her close as he kissed her. It allowed him to lift her off the table just enough to tug the shorts far enough down her hips that in a second quick movement they were in his hands. With a triumphant grin he tossed them across the room.

"My point," Johnny gloated.

The calculating look that darkened her eyes made him instinctively take a step back. He had seen it enough times to know he probably did not want to be the target of it.

**iv.**

A momentary distraction and he was at her mercy. The glare had worked and spinning him into the wall had stunned him just long enough to allow her the advantage. Once his pants were around his ankles, Leigh pulled her tank top off and slithered back up his body-flesh searing and teasing as she nipped her way up to his neck.

The groan was deep and heady. It made her suck a little harder at his jugular as her nails scratched lightly up his thighs. When her hands met between them, one hand cupping his balls, while the other pressed against his thickening cock, Johnny wrapped a hand in her long, blonde ponytail and pulled her head back before crushing his lips to hers. The control seemed to have shifted in her favor and it made her wanton.

His free hand stroked down her neck, scratching and pinching gently until his palm slid roughly over her breast. Leigh sighed into his mouth then gasped as he tugged and twisted at her nipple. She bit his bottom lip in return, sucking on it before letting go.

Johnny freed his second hand and bent his face to her breasts. It left her, literally, empty handed, though her fingertips could still graze him lightly. At least until he started to shift away from her. Leigh let her head fall back with a moan as her hands glided across his shoulders, then into his hair. With a little tug she brought his mouth back to hers. Unceremoniously she pushed him back against the wall, taking more than a little pleasure in his shock.

"Stay," she purred against his mouth, nipping his lip.

When she released his lip, he bit it and stared at her as she lowered herself to her knees, grazing his body with hers. He gave her no other sign of anticipation, save the lip caught between his teeth. He managed to maintain his trademark cool composure through the long lick that ran from the base to the tip. There was a twitch in his lip as her tongue circled the head. But even Johnny Gat could not hold back when the boss plunged him into her mouth.

**v.**

The one-up-manship with Leigh was always Gat's undoing. Whether it was marksmanship, kill counts, and apparently foreplay, he and the boss always tried to get the better of one another. He pressed his head back against the wall, his eyes screwed shut, as her tongue teased him hard. Her machinations even had his hips moving to her hypnotic seductive rhythm.

A deep calming breath later he looked down at her. Steel gray eyes blazing, she teased the head of his cock with her full lips as she pulled her hair loose. The guttural groan revealed his thoughts, but it was too enticing to ignore. _Goddamn you woman_, he thought as his hands dove into her hair. Johnny laced his fingers in the soft strands, his hands tightening into fists, as she sucked him into her mouth again.

_She's too damn good at this_, he considered as he savored the exquisite torture. The tension in his body was wound tighter than he wanted and he did not want this to end quite yet. He grabbed her hand off his thigh and tugged. To his surprise, the boss complied. Johnny expected her to fight him. Her mouth met his hungrily and he held onto her tightly as he toed off his shoes and stepped out of the spacesuit and boxers she had pooled at his ankles. Then he danced her backwards.

When her hips met the pool table, she gripped the edge as he lifted her onto it, stepping between her knees. His hands ghosted over her body, his ethereal touch causing her to shiver excitedly. The reaction made him grin against her breast as he sucked and dragged his teeth over her flesh while one hand kneaded its way up her thigh. Pressing his palm against her dully, his mouth moved up her neck.

The tip of his tongue traced her mouth as one finger teased her. The quivering ragged breath his actions prompted made him smile down at her. Johnny watched her bit her bottom lip as his fingertip circled her clit and elicited a heady sigh from the boss. He could not help the satisfied smirk that painted his lips. Her nails dug into his bicep as he slowly slipped his finger into her.

"Payback is a sonuvabitch," Johnny said against her collarbone. He kissed and nibbled his way down her body, mimicking the teasing withdrawal she had made earlier.

Her excitement and enjoyment thrilled him, intoxicated hem. He pressed a kiss along the tight curls at the apex of her thighs. His tongue flicked at her clit and her body shuddered slightly at the prospect. Gat was as unabashed in this respect, as she had been. He buried his face in the curls and lapped at her greedily, savoring every sound, each little reaction. He slipped his tongue into her before tracing his way to her clit, causing her hips to reply to his movements.

The deep evocative sounds and the responses of her body told him precisely how and where to touch her. As Leigh slipped her hands into his hair, Johnny knew he had her at the cusp, and he wanted to push her. He needed the upper hand, the extra point. So he slipped a second finger into her as he sucked at her, teasing her with his teeth and tongue.

Her heel drove into his shoulder blade and her hand slipped out of his hair, grasping his hand tightly in an attempt to steady herself. The moan that followed quivered with the quake of her orgasm. But Gat was not content just to push her to the peak. His ministrations continued until he had plucked every last note from her.

Taking his time, he moved back up her body. Languid, open-mouthed kisses dotted her sensitive flesh until she guided his mouth to hers. The normally collected second-in-command could not help but groan shamelessly as she sucked at his tongue when he kissed her.

"Jesus, Johnny," she declared, pressing her forehead to his.

**vi.**

His forearm grazed Leigh's thigh lightly as he kissed her. If she were honest with herself, she had imagined this more than a few times since the first time she met Johnny Gat in the courtyard of the Saint's Row Church. So far, her best friend had surpassed even her wildest imaginings, and the probability was high that he would surpass her pale fantasies again.

When Johnny's mouth left hers, his free hand encouraged the boss to shimmy her hips to the edge of the table. He stood up straight and crooked a little come-hither finger at her. She sat up with a smirk and slipped an arm over his shoulders. Her breath hitched when he swept the tip of his cock along her sensitive flesh, up to her clit and back down again, poising the thick head at her opening. He gripped her hips with both hands and slowly pulled her toward him as he tilted himself into her.

Johnny groaned through a clinched jaw while Leigh held her breath. Seated deeply within her, he remained still. It was in that moment that it dawned on her just how long it had been for both of them.

He started slow, but that pace did not last. His thrusts became just as demanding as that first kiss had been. They moved greedily against one another in a pace akin to frenzy. When he slipped out of her as her hips slid off the edge of the table, neither of them missed a beat. Johnny spun her around, and she propped her knee on the rail just as he guided himself back into her.

Leigh met him moan for groan. Johnny pulled at her shoulder, wrapping his large hand around her neck as she leaned back against his chest. As she turned to kiss him, Johnny slid his hand over her belly pressing against her hips, holding her snuggly against him and allowing his fingertip to circle her. Smooth circles drawn against her contrasted perfectly with his forceful stroke. The fullness within her intensified as the combination of sensations burst forth igniting her body in an intense passion.

Johnny held her tightly as they both came. He did not loose her until the tingles and vibes in her body subsided. After his climax, he became strikingly tender, nuzzling her neck, burying his nose in her hair, and kissing at the long scars on her shoulder.

Once her body calmed, she felt him smile against the base of her neck. "So, that would be two to one."

"We are not keeping score," she replied playfully resting her head against his.

"The fuck we aren't." He laughed as she turned in his arms. "About the only thing I'm bound to beat you at anymore," he explained.

"Fuck! Fine!" Leigh relented, kissing him.


End file.
